Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an information processing program.
Background Art
With the development and popularization of network technology, enhancement of processing speed of apparatuses, and increased resolution of displays, etc., the amount of information exchanged via networks has been increasing. If all such information is stored on any given apparatus, a shortage of storage capacity may occur. In order to expand storage capacity, external Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) are widely used. In addition, Network Attached Storages (NASs) that can be handled easily and usefully without expertise and which are used for expanding storage capacity via networks have come to be widely used.
In case of storing files in a specific area of the apparatus, some NASs perform specific processes in accordance with the stored file type. Examples of such functions are file format conversion, workflow execution, and browsing. In file format conversion, for example, bmp files are converted into jpeg files. In workflow execution, predetermined processes such as attaching a file to an email and sending the email are executed.
In browsing, in cooperation with communication apparatuses such as smartphones, a folder tree of the NAS and files stored in the NAS are displayed on the communication apparatus. For example, after receiving a request to acquire a document file list from the smartphone, HTML data for displaying a document list screen is generated and sent to the smartphone, and the document list screen is displayed on the smartphone based on the HTML data.